Mi niñera favorita Cadence
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: En la Luna de miel de Shinning Armor y la Princesa Cadence empiezan a recordar como se conocieron y enamoraron a primera vista, ademas de la sorpresa inesperada de la Princesa Cadence que llevara a Shinning Armor a pasar la mejor Luna de miel de todas. (Contenido Explicito)


Mi niñera favorita Cadence:

Era una bella noche en reino de Cristal, la princesa Cadence estaba en el gran palacio de cristal con su esposo Shining Armor cenaban en el comedor real, los chefs estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de su princesa luego de el intento de la reina chrysales de tomar el poder de equestria con su invasión a Canterlot y provocando que la boda se atrasara asiéndose pasar por su princesa y controlando a Shining Armor.

Ellos cenaban muy tranquilamente las delicias que el reino de cristal tenia para ofrecer, ya que estando en su Luna de miel querían que todo saliera perfecto esta noche, Shining Armor acariciaba la hermosa cril de su amada mientras le besaba las mejillas y pasaba su pesuña por los costados de Cadence:

"Shining… calma mi amor, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso…jejeje."-

"Lo se Cadence pero estuve mucho tiempo sin ti por culpa de esa impostora, solo quiero besarte y acariciar tu bello cuerpo mi amor."- Decía el semental mientras besaba el cuello de Cadence."

"Shining… ya para, me haces cosquillas, además recuerda que ahora eres un Príncipe, debes mantener tu imagen de caballero noble."- Decía la alicornio con un tono juguetón y una mirada muy lucida."

"Te amo Cadence…"- Dijo Shining Armor antes de besarla en los labios con gran pasión, la princesa no se resistió después de todo era su esposo y ella igual quería lo mismo que el.

"Aun no puedo creer como una Princesa como tu se fijo en mi."- Dijo Shining Armor mirando los ojos de Cadence."

"Bueno mi amor tú fuiste el semental que escogí para entregarle todo mi amor y cariño y casarme, además yo creo que tengo buen gusto jeje… recuerdas el día que nos conocimos mi amor?."

"Claro que lo recuerdo mi Princesa, si ese fue el día más hermoso de toda mi vida." –Decía el unicornio con una mirada melancólica.

RECUERDO:

Se veía un bello día en canterlot y en los jardines del palacio Real .Una potrilla, era Twilight Sparkle que estaba bajo los cuidados de la Princesa Celestia, se podía ver a la pequeña unicornio leyendo un libro que sostenía con su magia cubriéndole toda la cara:

"twilight sparkle mi querida estudiante!." Decía la princesa Celestia llamando a twilight para que se acercase a esta.

"Princesa Celestia , por favor dígame en que la puedo ayudar."-Decía una entusiasmada twilight sparkle al ver a su imponente maestra de magia.

"Mi querida twilight sparkle, veras yo te quiero mucho y me gusta cuando estamos en clases de magia pero mis deberes reales son muy importantes y ahora tengo una agenda realmente muy ocupada y no podre convivir mucho contigo desde ahora."

"Pero princesa yo no conozco a nadie más en el palacio y mis padres siempre están muy ocupados, quien me va a poder cuidar mejor que usted princesa?."- Decía twilight muy entristecida.

"No te preocupes twilight, claro no te iba a decir esto sin ya haber tenido alguien en mente para cuidar a mi estudiante favorita" –Dijo celestia mientras se movía a un lado dando paso a la princesa mi amore cadenza. "Mi querida twilight sparkle, te presento a tu nueva niñera la princesa mi amore cadenza, ella es la siguiente al trono en el reino de cristal y como reino aliado nuestro se ofreció a cuidar de ti, ella es de un linaje real muy antiguo y es muy amorosa y cariñosa, estoy segura de que se llevaran bien."

Twilight sparkle nunca había visto otra Princesa antes y aunque le asustaba un poco conocer a su nueva niñera se acerco y con amabilidad le dijo:

"Un gusto conocerte soy twilight sparkle, espero que podamos ser amigas princesa mi amore cadenza."

"Dime solo Princesa Cadence mi pequeña…jejeje."-Dijo la princesa mirando a Twilight con una mirada de amabilidad.

Luego Twilight sparkle y Cadence se dirigían a la casa de la familia Sparkle mientras twilight leía un libro mientras caminaba.

"Te gustan muchos los Libros, verdad Twilight?."

"Si mucho!. En especial los de magia y además los libros de Historia pony que me regala mi hermano a veces, hay muchas historias de magos muy famosos en esos libros, por cierto el te agradara, el es el mejor hermano del mundo!."-Dijo twilight muy emocionada.

Ya en la casa y a punto de abrir la puerta aparece Shining Armor detrás de ellas saludando cordialmente a su hermana y la Princesa, en este momento Shining Armor aun no era Capitán de la guardia real, aun era un soldado aunque de muy altos estándares en el ejercito equestriano, la princesa celestia ya le había informado de la nueva niñera de Twilight asique al encontrarse con Cadence en la puerta iso el típico saludo militar:

"Buenos Días su majestad princesa mi amore cadenza, soy Chining Armor y es un gusto estar ante su real persona." -Dijo Shining junto con una reverencia. La Princesa coloco su pesuña sobre el Hombro de Shining Armor.

"No es necesaria tanta formalidad Hermano de Twilight, por favor solo llámeme Princesa Cadence, es un gusto conocerle." –Dijo la princesa con un tono muy calmado.

"Bu…Bueno Cadence el gusto es mio."-Al ver los hermosos ojos de la alicornio este se sonrojo.

"Hermano te pasa algo?. Tienes fiebre? Porque estas con la cara roja." Dijo twilight sparkle inocentemente.

"Q… que no es nada hermanita, es que estaba entrenando, eso es todo."- Dijo Shining Armor con una cara preocupada.

Luego de la prestación se dispusieron a entrar en la casa, esta era muy grande y espaciosa, con una biblioteca un jardín y arriba el viejo cuarto de Shining armor tal y como lo dejo antes de irse porque ahora es independiente. Cadence divertía a la pequeña potrilla en el jardín mientras Shining miraba su hermoso rostro sin que ella se diera cuenta:

"Oh… por celestia, es tan hermosa, nunca había visto otra alicornio pero de seguro ella es la más bella de todas." –Pensaba el unicornio mientras la miraba fijamente, luego cadence giro la cabeza para ver a Shining Armor mirando el cielo.

"Es tan atractivo… jeje no hay sementales como él en el reino de cristal…, se nota que hace ejercicio, no se ha dado cuenta que se que me ha estado mirando todo el tiempo, de seguro le gusto… mmmmm… quizás pueda sacar provecho de esto jejeje…" –Pensó Cadence mientras miraba al unicornio.

"Princesa… Princesa… Holaa? … Princesa!." –Dijo twilight sparkle al percatarse de que no le estaban prestando atención.

"Oh… lo siento, Dime pequeña…?."

"Quiero jugar a la damisela en peligro con Shining armor y tu."

"Bien… juguemos entonces." –Dijo Shining armor apareciendo detrás de ellas.

"Ok… Cadence tú serás la bruja que me tiene secuestrada y tu Shining el apuesto caballero que me tiene que rescatar, está bien?." –Dijo twilight sparkle.

"Bien empecemos." –Dijo Shining armor poniéndose enfrente de Cadence.

"Tu bruja… suelta a mi damisela!."

"JAJAJA…. No pienso hacerlo. Primero me tendrás que atrapar." –Dijo Cadence alejándose de Shining riendo.

"Vuelve aquí bruja." –Dijo Shining persiguiendo a Cadence por todo el jardín.

"Si si … atrápala Chining!."-Decía una muy feliz twilight sparkle.

Pasaron 2 Horas y Cadence y Shining seguían corriendo uno detrás del otro y twilight le dio sueño y se durmió en el pasto, finalmente Cadence se canso de correr y se detuvo y de repente Chining armor salto sobre ella dejando sus caras bien juntas y el diciendo:

"TE TENGO!." –Dijo un Victorioso Shining Armor. En ese momento pudo ver los hermosos ojos de Cadence y acerco sus labios a ella para plantarle un corto pero apasionado beso, Shining al percatarse de lo que estaba asiendo, prácticamente besando a alguien de la realeza y sin su consentimiento podría pasar años en la cárcel.

"oh… lo siento Cadence… lo siento, lo siento por favor perdóname, no quise." –Las disculpas del unicornio fueron interrumpidas por otro beso pero este era de Cadence y al notar los suaves y deliciosos labios de la Princesa no pudo evitar corresponderle el beso:

"Nadie me había besado así… fue hermoso Shining." –Dijo Cadence con una voz sensual.

"Es… es enserio?. Digo, gracias Cadence." –Dijo el nervioso unicornio.

"Donde está tu cuarto?."

"Está al lado de él de twilight." –Dijo muy extrañado de la pregunta.

"Bien, espérame hay tengo que acostar a twilight." Dijo Cadence dirigiéndose al cuarto de twilight para acostarla. Shining quedo con el osico abierto y se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra a esperar a Cadence:

"Que será lo que quiere?. Acaso quiero que tengamos sexo?, oh… celestia que tal si es así, yo no tengo ni una sola experiencia, que haré, que haré? –Pensaba Shining estirado en su antigua cama. Cuando siente que la puerta se abre… era Cadence mirándolo y quitándose el cole del pelo con su magia:

"Chining sabes tus padres no llegan hasta dentro de 2 días." –Dijo seductoramente la alicornio.

"Ca… Cadence, no me digas que tu quieres…" –Dijo tartamudeando Shining Armor .

"Si… Shining, quiero que ágamos el amor, mi cuerno me lo dijo, tu. y solo tú eres el elegido a quien regalarle mi virginidad, al principio no lo sabía pero cuando me besaste algo se despertó en mí y mi cuerno me dijo que era."

"Y… eso es?." –Pregunto muy curioso el unicornio.

"Es amor Shining y sé que sientes lo mismo por mí, ahora hazme tuya." –Dijo Cadence lanzándose encima de Shining Armor y besándolo."- El no lo podía creer estaba a punto de perder su virginidad con nada más y nada menos que la princesa mi amore cadenza, una de las yeguas más hermosas de todas, que cuya belleza ya es envidiada por muchas ponys.

"Que hay de la princesa Celestia?. Ósea tu tía Celestia Se preguntara porque no llegaste a dormir al palacio esta anoche."

"No te preocupes hoy hay luna llena asique mi tía se encierra en su habitación a llorar mirando el cielo nocturno."

"Qué?. Porque?."

"No lo sé, nunca me ha querido decir, pero olvidemos eso y empieza a tocarme."

Shining armor empezó a tocar sus flancos mientras que ella respiraba muy sensualmente sobre la cara de Chining armor. Luego esta siente algo muy caliente en su entrepierna, era el miembro de Shining que estaba totalmente erecto, Cadence solto una risita y empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de Shining hasta llegar a su miembro. Esta lo empezó a besar también para luego pasarle la lengua por encima. Shining lo sentía de maravilla hasta cuando sintió como Cadence se metía todo el miembro en su boca para masturbarlo con ambas pesuñas y chuparlo con su boca.

"Ohh… Cadence eso se siente muy bien, sigue, sigue."- Cadence lengüeteaba gustosamente el miembro de Shining armor para que luego sea más fácil meterla al momento que él tenga que penetrarla, Shining armor exhalaba respiros de placer:

"Ohh… Cadence, Ohh… Cadence."- Shining armor tomo con ambas pesuñas la cabeza de Cadence para que no pudiera sacar el pene de su boca y este soltara todos sus fluidos en la boca de ella. Luego esta empezó a tragárselos todos para luego sacar el pene de su boca:

"Discúlpame Cadence, no no pude evitarlo." –Dijo Shining pero luego Cadence lo callo poniendo una pesuña sobre su boca.

"Está bien… está bien no te preocupes, no estoy enojada." –Luego ella se puso arriba de Shining con su vagina arriba del aun erecto pene de Shining y empezó a bajar sobre él, mientras más bajaba, mas cambiaba su rostro a uno de dolor. Hasta que logro que todo el pene de unicornio entrara en ella, mirando a Shining con lágrimas en sus ojos:

"Ohh… Cadence lo siento, te lastime, perdóname." –Luego esta volvió a colocar una pesuña sobre su boca para luego quitarla y darle un beso con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Chining, no te preocupes claro que me duele un poco, es mi primera vez, además estoy muy feliz y siento más placer que dolor." –Shining armor sonrió y la sostuvo de los flancos para darle equilibrio. Luego de esto Cadence empezó a montarlo lentamente de atrás para adelante pero luego que pasaron los minutos empezó a ir mas y mas rápido sobre él, al punto de montarlo igual que aun toro, los gemidos de placer de Cadence eran cortos pero muy profundos y su vagina virgen estaba muy caliente por dentro y su rítmica respiración excitaba mucho al unicornio, las sensaciones que sentía Cadence eran muy placenteras, ella iba cada vez más rápido para llegar al orgasmo ya que Shining no tardaría mucho en correrse asique apresuro su movimiento de cabalgata, asiendo que el pene de Shining se introdujera lo mas pocible y tocara todo dentro de ella. Luego de ya casi 2 horas de placer y pasión Shining dijo:

"Cadence… no puedo más, me corro, rápido salte."

"No te preocupes Shining , no estoy en mis días, hoy es seguro, dame todo tu jugo del amor." –Dijo Cadence con una voz muy sensual.

"Aaaaahh..!."- Con este grito seco Shining armor se corrió dentro de Cadence y esta al igual dando un enorme gemido de placer al sentir todo el caliente semen dentro de ella.

"Aaaaaahhh..!." –Este gemido retumbo en los pensamientos de Shining armor en la actualidad.

FIN DEL RECUERDO:

"Shining?... Shining?... Shining armor?." –Decía insistente la recién casada Cadence.

"Qué?... Cómo?... Cuando?." –Dijo el exaltado unicornio.

"Porque estabas mirando el techo con mirada perdida ?." –Dijo preocupada su esposa.

"Ahh… es que estaba recordando el día que nos conocimos." –Cadence al escuchar esto se puso roja como tomate.

"Tu… con razón tenias la mirada perdida, Shining…jejeje, Ese fue un hermoso día mi amor."

"Lo sé, Lo sé, Ahora que estamos casados solo quiero volver a sentirte tan cerca de mí como se lo cerca de mí que te sentiste tu." – Le dijo a su esposa Chining armor.

"Mi amor… te amo, desde que te vi lo supe, supe que no podría ser de nadie más que tu." –El unicornio beso a su esposa mientras la levantaba y llevaba a su habitación, Shining al dejar a su esposa sobre la cama matrimonial, serró la puerta para luego ver a Cadence entrar al baño. Luego Shining armor se recostó en la cama mirando el techo:

"Creo que sería mala idea decirle que tuve sexo varias veces con la reina Chrysalis mientras se asía pasar por ella, quizás me mate si le cuento eso."- Pensó Shining armor mientras miraba la Luna desde su cama.

Después Cadence salió del baño sin su vestido de novia y con el pelo algo mojado, parecía que se había dado un pequeño baño. Se acerco a su semental muy lentamente mientras él la miraba con ojos lujuriosos. Se acostó al lado de él para que este la pudiera abrazar y le plantara un beso en la frente.

"Estas lista mi amor?."

"Si Shining estoy lista."- Luego de esta frase el unicornio se coloco arriba de ella para besarla.

"Espera Chinin te tengo una sorpresa."- Dijo emocionada la alicornio y saliendo de la cama para dirigirse al librero.

"De que sorpresa hablas?."-Dijo extrañado el unicornio.

"Veras Chining luego de que el ejercito changelings fuera echado de Canterlot por nuestro poder, dejaron a todo su escuadrón medico de hembras changelings, estas tenían la opción de irse del reino y no regresar jamás pero suplicaron quedarse aquí a servirle a equestria en cualquier cosa que necesitáramos ya que su reino changeling estaba en la miseria y hambruna."

"Y eso que tiene que ver con tu supuesta sorpresa Cadence?."

"Jejeje… veras mis tías Celestia y Luna dijeron que las mantuviéramos ocultas al público hasta que sea hora de que se integren a la sociedad pero yo conseguí que Celestia pusiera a mi servicios a 2 de estas changelings y ahora ellas nos servirán a nosotros 2 en nuestro nido de amor." –Dijo Cadence tirando de un libro y asiendo que el librero se abriera, dejando a la vista a 2 hembras changelings.

"Cade…. Cadence… no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea."

"No te preocupes recuerda que tienen la habilidad de transformarse, además se alimentaran de nuestro amor y no habrá que preocuparnos por sus alimentos, porque aquí hay amor de sobra, bueno vamos transfórmense ya." –Las changelings hicieron brillar sus cuernos para que luego las rodeara un fuego verde que las transformo en las Princesas Celestia y Luna.

"Prince…. Princesas!." –Dijo exaltado el unicornio al ver a sus gobernantes paradas frente a él.

"Este es mi regalo Shining, tu tendrás a las 3 princesas de equestria solo para ti mi amor."

"Cadence… te amo… y créeme que no es necesario, yo solo te necesito a ti." –Dijo Shining Armor mirando los ojos de su esposa.

"Imagine que dirías eso mi amor, que bueno que le pedí a Twilight este polvo mágico de hormonas sexuales antes de nuestra boda." –Dijo Cadence sacando un pequeño frasco.

"Espera!... Porque se lo pediste a twilight?."

"Bueno sabía que tenía algo guardo por hay jejeje…"

"yyy…yy como lo sabías?." –Dijo Shining Armor con una mirada de sorpresa.

"Es mejor que no lo sepas." –Luego de esta frase Cadence tira los polvos mágicos en el rosto de Shining Armor, dejándolo aturdido y mareado. Rápidamente su miembro empezó a palpitarle y a erectarce mientras que la princesa y las changelings con forma de las princesas Celestia y Luna miraban como el Miembro de Shining Armor no asía más que crecer rápidamente, el mareo hiso que se callera a la cama y quedara con su miembro al aire.

"Valla esta cosa si funciona." –Dijo Cadence con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Bueno comencemos Princesas, les parece?."

"Si mi princesa." –Dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente las 3 se acercaron al erecto Pene de Shining Armor para empezar a pasar sus 3 lenguas por toda la base y la cabeza del pene, luego Cadence con sus pesuñas empezó a masturbar su Pene y mientras las changelings masturbaban la vagina de Cadence. La princesa Cadence metió el erecto Pene de Shining armor en su boca asiendo que este reaccionara y de un rápido movimiento abrió sus ojos y tomo a Cadence con gran velocidad dejándola de boca arriba en la cama, las changelings se sorprendieron al ver como el unicornio tomo a la princesa para luego meter su muy erecto Pene en la vagina de ella sin previo aviso, esto causo que Cadence pegara un grito de placer:

"Si Shining, dame fuerte mi rey." –Dijo Cadence con una voz sensual. Shining Armor no decía nada solo respiraba fuerte y profundamente.

"Que están esperando hagan lo que vinieron a hacer." –Dijo Cadence mientras Chining la penetraba muy rápido.

"Perdónenos mi princesa." Las changelings se acercaron a la pareja, la que asía de Princesa Celestia se acerco a la vagina de Cadence para pasar su lengua por el Pene de Shining cuando este lo sacaba de Cadence para volverlo a meter. La que asía de Princesa Luna acerco su húmeda vagina a la boca de Shining, este reacciono al ver la vagina de la que parecía ser Luna y empezó a Chupar y meter su lengua en esta. Las Princesas Luna y Cadence pegaban gritos de placer, pero de repente Shining se detuvo en seco:

"Chining cariño porque te detienes?." –Dijo Cadence mientras tomaba un poco de aire. Rápidamente Chining se dio vuelta para ver a la princesa Celestia, levantarla con su magia y ponerla boca arriba en el piso, luego pego un pequeño salto para quedar arriba de Celestia para así penetrar en su húmeda vagina mientras Luna y Cadence observaban, Celestia pegaba gritos al sentir el enorme Pene aun erecto de Chining armor dentro de ella:

"Aaaahh…!, Aaaahh…!...Aaaahh….!." –Gritaba la Princesa mientras era penetrada.

"Bueno después de todo esto era un obsequio para él, no importa que también se los haga a ellas." –Dijo Cadence acercándose a Shining y Luna siguiéndola. La princesa Cadence se puso al lado de Celestia con las patas y vagina abiertas, en esto Luna se acerca a la vagina de Cadence para empezar a chupar la húmeda vagina de su dueña, ella metia sus pesuñas a la vez que metía su lengua en la vagina de Cadence asiendo que pegue gemidos de placer:

"mmmm… eres muy buena en esto tía Luna." –Dijo la princesa Cadence mientras Luna le daba sexo oral.

Shining Armor estaba besando la boca de celestia mientras la penetraba muy fuerte sin importarle que si le dolía o no, pero luego de un rato Chining llego al clímax y boto una gran cantidad de semen caliente dentro de la vagina de Celestia mientras que ella solo podía gritar dentro de la boca del unicornio al sentir como la invadía el caliente fluido dentro de su vagina, Luego de esto Celestia cayó presa del cansancio y su hechizo se desvaneció dejando ver a una hembra changeling en el piso con una mirada perdida y con su área vaginal muy roja, que era la muestra de una dura penetración, luego empezó a salir semen de ella y que caía en el piso. El unicornio re dirigió su vista asía Luna para luego con su magia colocarla contra el respaldo de la cama de la habitación para penetrar su ya mojada vagina, al sentir el aun erecto pene de Chining, Luna pego un gemido de placer sonriendo y mirando asía adelante con ojos casi lagrimosos, Cadence se elevo con sus alas y se puso de frente de Luna para hacer que ella siguiera chupando su vagina:

"Bien. Sigue por favor tía Luna." –Dijo Cadence con una mirada maliciosa.

Luna empezó a chupar la húmeda vagina de Cadence mientras que Shining la penetraba sin mostrar ni una gota de sudor o ninguna muestra de cansancio al contrario de las princesas. Shining Armor empezó a apretar los flancos de Luna para darle nalgadas a las que estas Luna les respondía con un pequeño grito.

Ya pasando 1 hora de penetración vaginal, Shining Armor ya estaba llegando a su segundo clímax y Cadence estaba por soltar sus fluidos en la boca de Luna. Cadance serró los ojos con fuerza para soltar todos sus fluidos femeninos en la boca de Luna y al mismo tiempo por el otro lado Shining Armor soltaba su caliente semen en el interior de Luna, ya estaba ahogada con los fluidos de Cadence y cansada de la dura penetración de Shining Armor, este saco su Pene de la vagina de Luna dejando que se callera al piso y viendo como el hechizo se desvanecía dejando ver a una hembra changeling con una boca llena de fluidos femeninos y una vagina colorada ye llena de semen.

La única que quedaba era Cadance, el pene de Shining aun seguía erecto y este se acerco a Cadance que estaba acostada en la cama con las patas abiertas lista a ser penetrada pero Shining Armor lo que hiso fue levantarla con su magia para que él se recostara en la cama y dejando a su esposa arriba de él.

Luego de a ver pasado 3 horas Shining Armor por fin suelta unas palabras:

"Como la primera vez mi amor." –Dijo esto soltando una sonrisa para los ojos de Cadence, ella se conmovió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Si…. Como la primera vez." –Cadance le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras Shining acariciaba sus flancos y saboreaba la lengua dentro de su boca, Cadance acomodo su vagina arriba del erecto Pene del unicornio y fue bajando lentamente mientras este entraba en su vagina. Shining acercaba su cuerpo para poder besar y oler el cuerpo de Cadance que siempre tenía un aroma agradable y algo dulce, Cadance gemía de placer mientras se movía lentamente para adelante y atrás con el enorme Pene de Shining armor dentro de ella, Cadance tenía mucho sudor pero al contrario Shining Armor no tenía ni una sola gota de sudor en su frente, ella cabalgaba sobre Shining armor muy rítmicamente mientras pegaba sus gemidos ya sea por la penetración o la lengua de Shining que pasaba por su cuello y pecho. Este la beso pero fue un beso largo y apasionado no dejando que la boca de Cadence se apartara de sus labios para poder saborear esos deliciosos labios de princesa. Shining armor estaba por correrse de nuevo pero no dejo que Cadence apartara su boca ya que eso rompería el apasionado beso, pasaron los minutos y Shining Armor llego a su tercer clímax soltando todos sus fluidos dentro de Cadence mientras que ella aun no dejaba de besar a su amado esposo sentía el semen dentro de ella y cuando Shining dejo de soltar todo lo que le quedaba guardado por fin aparto los labios de él para terminar acostándose a su lado ya totalmente satisfecha y con el casco de su esposo a su alrededor abrazándola con mucho amor.

RECUERDO DE CADENCE:

En la fiesta de la boda Real Cadence llama a Twilight a los pacillos del palacio:

"Twilight trajiste los polvos?."

"Si Cadence no te preocupes, esto te hará pasar la mejor noche de tu vida te lo aseguro." –Dijo Twilight sacando una pequeña bolsita que estaba oculta en su cabello.

"Y dime ya los has probado. Funcionan?."

"Jejeje… Si ya los probé y créeme funcionan de maravilla, sabes la lengua de un dragón es bastante larga igual que su…" – Twilight fue interrumpida

"Bien… Bien te creo… no es necesario que me cuentes todo."…

"Lo sé pero es una costumbre, después de todo tu siempre serás mi niñera favorita."

"Bueno ahora puedo llamarme oficialmente la niñera de tu hermano." –Las 2 empezaron a soltar risitas.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

-Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía. Espero que les allá gustado ya hice un mini Fancfic de las 3 princesas, ahora solo me falta terminar el de la reina Chrysalis. El próximo será "La maldición de la Reina".


End file.
